The Price
Synopsis Amy Brenneman Returns ''' After Mary receives an urgent message from her ailing mother (Amy Brenneman) about the dire situation in Scotland, she finds herself looking to Francis for aid. Catherine finds herself up against Narcisse as she fights to become the regent to Charles. Meanwhile, Elizabeth faces continued pressure to wed. Plot An urgent message arrives for Mary Stuart, but she's out sailing with King Francis. Together they decipher Marie de Guise's letter and learn that Elizabeth has ordered a surge of English troops into Scotland. Don Carlos of Spain visits Queen Elizabeth to seek her hand in marriage. Her advisor warns her that Mary will align herself with Spain after Francis dies in order to save her country. Either Elizabeth makes the alliance or Mary will. Don Carlos is charming and Elizabeth invites him to extend his stay at court. Queen Catherine stops Lola in the hall and Catherine denies planting the rat in Lola's bath. Lord Narcisse intercepts Lola and tries to sweep her away on their honeymoon. Francis, at the reminder of Prince Charles, readies a fleet of ships to sail to Scotland's aid. Sebastian visits Greer, who has bought an ale house, to warn her about the murders happening in the village. Since those who end up dead are usually weaker, he worries she or her girls could be targets. Charles is in the pub drinking with an unsavory fellow when Bash begins to feel Delphine's pain. He reveals their connection to Charles. Robert Dudley confronts Elizabeth about her consideration of Don Carlos' marriage proposal. He begs her not to marry the Spanish prince and tells her that the secret to swaying the nobles is to make the English people fall in love with her as he has. When Lola awakes to find Narcisse gone, only to return fully dressed with muddy boots and a story about preparing food and arranging a vineyard tour, Lola grows suspicious of her new husband. Robert Dudley tries to send his wife, Amy Dudley, away from English court. Francis spars with Charles in order to teach The Dauphin how to fight with a sword and rule as a King. Catherine suggests they should have sought her counsel before sending French ships against the English navy, and Francis reminds his mother that the only reason she's out of the dungeon is to secure her place as regent. Mary meets with Nicholas, the English ambassador to France, and learns that his orders are to wait for Marie de Guise and Francis to die before seizing Mary for Elizabeth. When she storms out of the room, he makes a copy of her decoder. Catherine requests Claude's presence at a dinner where she hopes to secure enough votes to become regent once Francis dies. The Lord is unwilling to lend her his support because of an exchange which took place between his daughter and the Queen several years prior. Greer observes Sir Nicholas decoding and copying a letter to Marie de Guise. The letter causes Elizabeth to send her forces in another direction allowing the Scottish regent to regain control of the supply route. Elizabeth, feeling humiliated, agrees to accept Don Carlos' marriage proposal. While at lunch, Narcisse and Lola are accosted by the angry daughter of a landowner who accuses Stephan of stealing her illiterate father's land. Lola looks to Narcisse to deny the claim but he cannot. Don Carlos asks Elizabeth why she hasn't married and tells her that there's a rumor circulating around court that she's really a man masquerading as the Queen of England. Shamed, Elizabeth storms out and finds Robert Dudley in the hall. She blames his wife for the story. He confronts Amy and nearly kills her. She begs him to stop his affair with Elizabeth and he agrees. Lola packs her things to return to court, furious with Narcisse, when she learns that the lands he stole, combined with the lands Francis gave John, give him a vote on the privy council. He can use that vote to keep Catherine on their good side. Francis and Charles bond over the Scottish win against the English just before Francis collapses. Francis believes he's about to die and asks Mary to lay with him so they can enjoy his final hours together. Narcisse and Catherine walk through the halls and she reveals that she knows he planted the rat in Lola's bath. William Cecil and Elizabeth discuss her decision not to marry. Delphine is at a convent when Bash finds her and rescues her. Charles arrives and commands both Delphine and Bash to save Francis. Mary rests with Francis and they daydream about their future together. He slips away just as Delphine, Charles, and Bash arrive. Mary begs Delphine to save Francis, so she works her magic and he returns, but the price is a life. Across the ocean, Marie de Guise dies. - '''TVFanatic Quotes Lady Lola: Catherine you started me. Queen Catherine: Why would my presence startle you? Oh because you married my lover? Don Carlos: Your Highness, you are a vision. Queen Elizabeth: And you are a charmer I see. Queen Elizabeth: What can Spain offer my country? Don Carlos: How about all the gold and silver of the new world? Don Carlos: Many Queens might meet my needs. But only you, meet my desires. Queen Elizabeth: I love you, Robert. This thing between us. It must end. Queen Mary: I hope your wings are strong you vulture! You will be circling for quite some times. Queen Catherine: You requested a five-course meal, I offer you seven! Queen Elizabeth: Tell Don Carlos, I’m ready to accept his proposal. King Francis: Remember. Being king’s a performance. King Francis: Mary come to me. There may not be much time. Lay beside me. King Francis: All that’s left now, is for me to enjoy my final hours. King Francis: I love you, and I thank God for the time we’ve had. Queen Elizabeth: It is a fact of our time. A man rules his wife. Even if his wife is a Queen. Queen Elizabeth: And it will be the challenge of my life, not to kill her. Sebastian: What’s the cost of a king’s life Charles? Your life? Yours? Queen Mary: If the price is my life, I will give it! Bring him back! Delphine: Are you certain? Queen Mary: Yes I am. Go do it now, do it! Please hurry. Notes * King Philip, Nostradamus and John Philip were all mentioned, but do not appear. * First on-screen appearance of Don Carlos. * The New World is brought up again, as is was currently being discovered by Europe. * Greer left the Town House, and has opened her brothel at the tavern she used to live in. * The English Cypher from Season Two is brought back. As it was taken off Richard Gifford's dead body. * Francis and Mary agreed, if they had children they would name them 'Anne' and 'James'. * Don Carlos and Elizabeth were in a very brief relationship, and unofficially engaged. Goof When Narcisse and Lola walk away from Catherine, she is no longer behind them in the next shot. Death Toll Death CountKill Count * 100's in the French Navy * Marie de Guise Trivia * The episode title and synopsis were released on October 16, 2015. * All new directors, and writers for this episode. * This mark Amy Brenneman only appearance of Season Three, and last appearance in the series. * This marks Mark Ghanimé's first on-screen appearance. * Though Amy Brenneman is the top billed Guest, she is only onscreen for 2 minutes. Historical Notes * Marie de Guise died on 11 June 1560 at 44 years old from Edema/Oedema. * King Francis died on 5 December 1560 when he was 16 from Syncope. * Don Carlos is the son of King Philip of Spain, who was married to Queen Mary Tudor of England, and Elizabeth's brother-in-law. Yet there was no mention of any of this. Gallery Promotional Images - The Price 1.png Promotional Images - The Price 2.png Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Amy Brenneman | colspan="2" | Marie de Guise |- | Charlie Carrick | colspan="2" | Robert Dudley |- | Nick Lee | colspan="2" | Nicholas |- | Alexandra Ordolis | colspan="2" | Sister Delphine |- | Clara Pasieka | colspan="2" | Amy Dudley |- | Mark Ghanimé | Don Carlos | |- | Pascal Langdale | colspan="2" | Church Official |- | Tom Everett Scott | colspan="2" | William Cecil |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" |Prince Charles |- | Ryan Kelly | colspan="2" | Scottish Messenger |- | Nicole Buscema | colspan="2" | Servant Girl |- | Jordan Til | colspan="2" | Castle Servant |- | Emily Andrews | colspan="2" | Scottish Servant |- | Adrian Spencer | colspan="2" | Lord Roux |- | Damir Andrei | colspan="2" | Lord Clavel Videos References Category:Episode Category:Season 3